


Wrath of Kilat

by tLink_201



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Injury, Magic, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tLink_201/pseuds/tLink_201
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the story of a Man in a world filled with all kinds of mythical creatures, magic and one fateful encounter during his childhood would look like if it was written by a run of the mill writer who has no idea what he's doing? If you, for some reason, have wondered, then this is most likely the exact thing you're looking for.Join Teiro Vestol on his adventures as he finds out more things about him and the world around him in this pile of trash made by someone with lacking self esteem!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Westfarie, a flourishing continent that is hundreds of thousands of years old. Filled with ancient legends and stories of heroes of old, treasures, civilizations lost with time, legends of technology long forgotten and hidden temples, cities, and magic. Westfarie is inhabited by all kinds of creatures: Humans, Elves, Fairies, Orcs, Dragon tribespeople. Some might tell you demons; others might tell you gods. In spite of all of the variety, Westfarie is, on the surface, thriving, in more ways than one. People have accepted each other, wars have drawn to an end and the desire for blood has been quelled, people have started rebuilding and the economy is at a high. At least that is what it is to an outsider. As much as the higher-class people of Eswil, the capital of Westfarie, try to keep it from happening, thievery, racism, violence, and other such acts are far more common in the streets than they would like. Other such people even support these vile doings. In the middle of all of this is the son of a merchant, Teiro, a curious man that recently moved to Eswil, who would often be found helping out his father. Teiro’s life turned into a much laxer one of late, having experienced various things, all rather touchy subjects. However, what he wasn’t aware of, was that one encounter would turn everything upside down once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Teiro, my son! You won’t believe it! Sir Benvil’s daughter came by earlier, said she needed something to be delivered to her later! Ah, but your old man isn’t in shape for doing those anymore… Could you bring it to her? Would you do that?”  
Teiro, who had previously been busy chopping wood, perked up, hearing his father call for him, listening to what was asked of him.  
“One of the Nobles? Placing an order at our place? That’s amazing, Father! But, umm, what did they need?”  
Teiro’s father, Yroh, looked down towards the floor, in thought.  
“Hmm… I believe it was mainly clothing worn by us common folk… A scarf, as well… I wonder if I’m missing something?”  
Teiro nodded, confusion written all over his face. “Of course, Father. What would they need a commoner’s clothing for, though? I’m sure they could hire a tailor or something for more… fancy clothing?”  
Yroh chuckled for a short while, patting him on the back.  
“You still have some things to learn. These Nobles want all that they can get. It was only a matter of time. Regardless, would you go to Alexandra and pick them up and bring them to her? They should be ready by now. I’ve already paid, so don’t worry about that.”  
Straightening his back, Teiro responded, “Alright. Do I need to be there at a certain time?”  
“Hmm… if my memory doesn’t fail me, she said to be there as soon as possible, so perhaps you should hurry…” He was quick to put his axe away, hastily throwing on a coat. “And you couldn’t have said that earlier?! I’ll be on my way now, Father! I won’t be long, hopefully!”  
With that, Teiro quickly made his way towards Miss Alexandra’s tailor shop, hoping that being slightly late wouldn’t affect him. Little did he know, he already was far too late.  
Arriving at the tailor’s, he quickly entered, bowing slightly as he was welcomed by the owner herself. “Ah, Teiro my boy. What can I do for you today?”  
“Good evening, Miss Alexandra. My father sent me to pick something up. Some clothing, right?”  
“Ah, yes, your father did come by earlier. I’ll have it here in a bit.”  
She gestured to one of the nearby chairs. “Please, take a seat.”  
While Teiro took a seat, Alexandra went to a room that was further behind the counter.  
“Did you want something else, dear? Something to drink, perhaps?”  
Alexandra’s elderly voice sounded to the front from the back room, coming across as slightly concerned about Teiro, whom she has known since he was born, having taken care of him more than enough to know his habits of overworking himself.  
“Ah, no don’t worry about me. I don’t really have time, either. I’m sorry, maybe next time?” She returned to the front with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face.  
“Always working, aren’t you, boy? Your Father should be proud of you, helping him out as much as you do even though you’re still so young… Now, here it is. Be on your way then.”  
Teiro, getting up from his seat, took the bag, quickly flashing a smile.  
“Thank you, Miss Alexandra!”  
As he hurried out of the door, he heard her call for him one last time.  
“Make sure to come back later, though!”  
“I will, don’t worry! Thank you again!”  
Shortly after he left the tailoring shop, the elderly lady leaned on the counter, sighing.  
“Poor boy, always working hard… I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to prepare you…“  
Hurrying down the bustling main street of Eswil, Teiro, bumping into a wide variety of people, apologizing repeatedly, spotted the decently sized mansion of the Darus family in the distance. Nearing the entrance, two nearby guards stop him.  
“What’s your business? I’ve never seen you around this area.”  
The other guard was quick to point at the bag he was carrying.  
“What’s that you’ve got there? Are you here to make a delivery?”  
“Ah, umm, yes! I’m called Teiro, I’m here because the young lady came b—”  
He was cut off by the guards looking at one another, confused.  
“Young lady? Listen, I don’t know how delusional you are, but the lord doesn’t have a daughter. So unless this is some kind of bad joke and you have actual business, you had better get going or else we’ll remove you here ourselves.”  
The other guard slightly bit his lip as they spoke.  
“But… My father said that—” Again, he was cut off. “Whatever it was your father said, he was wrong. Now scram!”  
Teiro was pushed back a bit by the guards.  
“Uhm… Y-yes, I’ll get going…” He turned around, looking up at the sky as he left.  
“But… What? Father wouldn’t make a mistake like this… What’s going on? I’m sure Sir Benvil has a daughter…”  
His trail of thought was quickly interrupted as he spotted someone clearly pushing another person a dark alleyway. Nosy as he is, Teiro followed.  
“What’s this?”  
Hiding behind a corner that leads into the alleyway, he spots the same tall man pushing someone onto the wall of the alley.  
“What’s going on with you, little lass? You’s looking mighty suspicious, ya’ know? Surely ya’ weren’t trying ta’ run away, were ya’? What a trashy maid you is, running from your employer’s place… Better teach ya’ a lesson, ay?”  
Upon closer inspection, the person that was pushed up against a wall, now forcibly kept there, did wear a servant’s clothing. They groaned slightly, trying to escape the man’s firm grasp.  
“Ugh, you pig! I’ll have you know my… “master” will find you if you do anything to me! I’ll scream if you don’t let me go! I’ve done nothing to you, so what’s your problem?!”  
The man, clearly some kind of ruffian, was now annoyed by her personality.  
“Now listen here lil’ lass, you really think that master of yours gives a shit ‘bout you?! Damn bastard’s probably way preoccupied with his shit to care ‘bout you!”  
The woman slightly bit her lip before staring dead into the thug’s eyes, her own eyes filled with vigor.  
“Now you listen to me, you base-born rat! Just who do you think you are to drag someone such as myself in this rotten alley and threaten me?! You don’t even know who I am, do you?! I’m the king’s chief maid! Obviously, someone will come looking for me! You barbarian are going to get what you deserve!”  
Something struck Teiro as odd here, but the Thug clearly looked like he had taken the bait.  
_“King? Eswil doesn’t have a King… What’s going on?”_  
It didn’t take long for him to come to a realization.  
_“Wait , why am I thinking about this?! I need to help her!”_  
Finishing up his trail of thought, he stepped out of his hiding spot, having ignored what was going on in the meantime entirely. It wasn’t long for him to be spotted by the lady still up against the wall. “Hey, you there! Help me, I beg you!” The ruffian, visibly unhappy and still shaking a bit, turned his head to Teiro.  
“What business do a twig like ya’ got in dis part a’ town?! Get outta here ’fore I beat cha to a pulp, rat!”  
Teiro didn’t let on to how scared he was, continuing to approach, looking as confident as he possibly could.  
“Hey! Are you deaf, kiddo?! I said git!”  
Teiro still didn’t appear as if he cared about the threats being thrown his way, now standing in front of the thug, almost rivaling him in height, taking a deep breath. He was now looking surer of himself than he did before, almost as if he was switched out.  
“You’re best off running. Now. Unless you’ve got a death wish, that is?”  
“W-what?! I ain’t afraid of a brat like you! I’ll stomp yer sorry ass into the ground in a second!”  
“A shame... I’ve dealt with your kind before. You run off once you’re in trouble anyway, don’t you?”  
Teiro, rubbing his hands together, sent a few sparks flying.  
“Huh?! What kinds of bullshit’s ya talkin’ now?! Now you’ve done it! You’s fuckin’ dead, asshole!”  
The ruffian pulls out a dagger, pointing it at Teiro, who was still calm, though he wasn’t faking it this time.  
“I don’t want this to… escalate, so I’ll give you one more chance to run. I’ve harmed this boy enough already…”  
He looked toward the floor for a short second, resuming eye contact with the thug shortly after.  
“Huh?! What kinda nonsense ya spoutin’ now, huh?! Harmed what boy?! Pah, what do I care? I’ll see ya’ dead on the floor anyway! Ya’ can’t tell me what to do! If you ain’t gonna stop botherin’ me, I ain’t letting ya’ live, bastard!”  
A quick strike of the knife wielded by the man was met by a sloppy dodge from Teiro, almost resulting in him tripping, barely catching himself, only for it to be followed by another quick strike. The attack cut Teiro’s shoulder, blood gushing out of the wound, missing his neck by mere inches.  
“You’s just all bark no bite, aren’t ya?! Pushovers like you don’t deserve to make it far in this world!”  
That said, the thug’s knee went right for Teiro’s stomach. Once, twice, thrice, on and on. Still catching himself from the pain, kneeling on the floor, Teiro hardly noticed the next strike of the dagger that followed, missing his stomach due to poor accuracy of the thug, tearing a bit of his shirt off.  
“Damn, ain’t you quite lucky fer’ a miserable lad? I oughta teach ya’ a—”  
Quickly gathering his wits, Teiro took the opportunity presented to him, grabbing the ruffian’s arm now in front of him, digging into his skin with his fingernails.  
“Agh! What’re ya’ doin’ ya’ bastard?!”  
Managing an awkward snap, electricity went surging through the thug’s arm, continuing to flow all throughout his body, resulting in the thug kneeling and swapping positions with Teiro. The dagger drops to the floor, small, blue, sparks of electricity jumping around the wound left. He pulled his nails out of the ruffian’s skin, small drops of blood dripping from the gash as well as the tips of Teiro’s fingers, the ruffian holding back screams of pain, huffing, his muscles all tense from the shock.  
“W-w-what kinda monster are you?! You’re not normal! You should be arrested you--! You! You abomination!”  
Only hearing those words made a switch flip inside of Teiro.  
“Abomination? Monster? Well, you… you’re not wrong… But that only gives me more of a reason to dispose of your kind…”  
The woman, still standing nearby, was far too shocked by what was transpiring to leave. All she could do was watch as Teiro put his hand around the thug’s throat, this time snapping with his free hand, the small jolts of lightning returning, bouncing around the thug’s throat, releasing one single loud scream of agony and pain from him before he dropped dead to the floor, the corpse slightly pulsating as the jolts continue to bounce around, small clouds of smoke rising from Teiro’s nails. Tears started running down his cheeks, he dropped down to his knees. Teiro was afraid of what he had just done.  
The previously so calm and composed boy that had protected her so valiantly was now sitting on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes, afraid. There was a lot of thinking involved when the unknown Woman approached Teiro, scared of him. Horrified, even. It took a lot for her to overcome the fear of the supernatural events that had just happened.  
“I’m… I’m no… no monster… I didn’t do this… I’m just another person, I swear… I’m not… I’m… just…”  
It wasn’t long until he broke into tears again, sobbing, exhausted and in pain.  
“May… may I ask your name, sir?”  
Teiro, previously unaware of his surroundings, turned his head slightly, seeing the person he had just rescued, not wanting to look her in the eyes after what just happened.  
“I’m… My name is Teiro…”  
After several attempts of reaching her hand out to him, pulling it back slightly every time, she thought to comfort him as a bunch of steps could be heard in the distance, coming ever closer. Guards alerted by the scream, no doubt.  
There wasn’t any time to console him now, she thought, grabbing one of his hands against her better judgement.  
Managing to get him to get up from the ground to get away proved to be a much harder task than she initially thought.  
“Listen, umm… can you run? We need to get away from here, and we need to get your wounds tended to… And I don’t want to be caught… Not now…”  
He only reluctantly nodded, following her, although he basically got dragged along the entire way for them to hide in the next best spot. Teiro’s shirt stained with blood, both of them out of breath. “Now… let me… let me introduce myself… My name is—erm, was, I should say, Claire Valentine Darus, daughter of… of Benvil Darus. I assume you’ve heard of me before?”  
A few seconds went by, silently, for the both of them to catch their breath.  
Teiro, who was down on his knees once again, looked up at the woman who had both saved him from being caught by the guards and revealed her identity as the person he was looking for. “You! You’re the reason all of this happened! It’s all your fault! I’m not a monster, this… This is all your fault…”


	2. Chapter 2

To the northeast of Eswil, there is a small village called Inzo, inhabited by Humans, Elves and Dragon tribespeople. It’s peaceful, but also quite disconnected from the rest of Westfarie. It’s home to all kinds of plants, but most famous for a special herb used for a tea blend said to rival even the most expensive kinds you could find on the market and some of its craftsmanship. The Dragon tribespeople are few, but their steelwork is second to none. Despite all of its advantages, the area is hardly populated, mainly due to rumors having spread all over the world that some would go as far as to sacrifice travelers or even their own kin to the various gods they worship.  
Inzo is often referred to as “the beginning” for disputed reasons. Some say it has its name being the birthplace of the founder of Eswil, others say Inzo is where deities of all kinds originated from and crafted the rest of the world from.

“You! You’re the reason all of this happened! It’s all your fault! I’m not a monster, this… This is all your fault…”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The woman, Claire, looked down at Teiro, both dumbfounded as well as slightly annoyed.  
“My fault?! How is any of this my fault?! I saved you from getting arrested, need I remind you! I helped you just as much as you helped me, so dare I say we are now even!”  
Teiro was, once again, starting to wail tears, now looking down at the floor, sobbing.  
“I swear it wasn’t me! I—I swear I’m not capable of killing someone!”  
“Wha—Hey! Listen! Stop making noises! Else the guards may find us! So hush! I haven’t accused you of murder!”  
As much as she tried, Teiro wouldn’t listen to her, disregarding all she would say entirely, insisting that it hadn’t been him who killed the thug back in the alley.  
“Yes! Alright, I understand! It wasn’t you who had done what happened back there! I got it! Now, if you would please sto—”  
Practically on cue, the both of them heard a bunch of footsteps, the exact same as the ones they had been running from, come in their general direction once again, coming to a halt right near their hiding spot. She was quick to cover his mouth as to dampen the noise as much as possible, only one of the knights taking slight note of them.  
“Did you hear that… that… crying? It came from nearby.”  
The mention of it was quickly dismissed by the other knights, including the two guards he had spoken with at the Darus’ mansion, able to discern them by the sound of their voices, being written off as what was probably a child getting hurt or sheer imagination as they moved on. All but that one knight, not quite convinced that he imagined it, nor it being a child, as he stepped closer and closer to their hiding space.  
“Whoever you are, I know you’re here! Somewhere… Come out, I only wish to help you! I’m a knight in the service of Sir Darus! I will do you no harm, I swear it!”  
Claire wasn’t sold. If he truly were a knight of her father, he would surely know about her current situation.  
She backed further into their already cramped space, slowing her breathing, hoping Teiro would do the same as she slowly released her hold on him. By now, he had grasped that, whoever that knight was, he wouldn’t be of much help to them.  
“Whatever you do, don’t let him see you. Please…”  
While Teiro may have been a prisoner of his own mind for the better part of their meeting, he has become aware of how desperate her pleading sounded. He didn’t need to look at her to notice how much she was trembling. The genuine feeling of fear. Pure fear. Teiro was more than familiar with it.  
He didn’t know how, but he wanted to help. He wanted to find a way to reassure her. To prevent her from feeling what he had felt so many times before.  
“Don’t worry. He won’t find you. I won’t let him…”  
“Wh—What are you doing?! Get back you fool!”  
But it was too late. The aggressive whisper-shouting wouldn’t reach Teiro. His mind was made up, yet a plan wasn’t something he had in mind as he stumbled out of their cramped space, wobbling slightly. The Knight was quick to notice his presence, coming to his aid rather quickly. Teiro’s shabby appearance and behavior most certainly played a role in the Knight’s reaction.  
“Are you alright, boy?! Argh, what a dumb question! Of course you aren’t! What happened?! Who did this to you?!”  
Teiro didn’t even think to answer as all the pain from his stab wounds suddenly intensified, getting increasingly more nauseous, practically on the brim of blacking out.  
Not getting any answers, or any response, seemed to warrant going back, in hopes of finding someone to help care for Teiro, whose looks indicated that he might well be on his deathbed.  
But, before being able to go call for help, the Knight was stopped by Teiro holding onto one of his arms.  
“Please… bring me to Miss Alexandra’s tailoring shop… She… she’ll help…”  
“…Alright. I’ll bring you there… Though I don’t like this… Why a tailor instead of a trained herbalist or medicine man?”  
In spite of his clear opposition, the knight brought Teiro back to his caretaker, having a much easier time than Claire, who tried to follow them, did, being built rather well.  
“I believe this is where you said to go? Really, how will they be able to help a wounded kid in that line of work...”  
Entering into the shop, they were met by a shocked Miss Alexandra, who was currently tending to a customer, who wasn’t any less shocked by their unannounced entry.  
“Teiro! Oh, Teiro, my boy, what happened to you?! It was you, wasn’t it! How dare you lay your hand onto an innocent boy! You heathen!”  
As the insult hurling at Teiro’s supposed savior continued, the customer had hurriedly scurried off, the knight only helping Teiro to one of the nearby seats before excusing himself, not even bothering to defend himself, believing it to only worsen the situation. After he left, Miss Alexandra diverted her attention to Teiro.  
“Poor boy! My, what happened to you?! I thought you were only to deliver some clothing. How did you end up like this?”  
Managing a wry smile, Teiro looked back at her, giving it his best to not pass out on the spot.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I swear… I just need some rest, is all…”  
The elder woman wasn’t hearing any of his excuses, quickly doing the bare minimum to close up shop, though forgetting to actually lock the door.  
“Now, come with me, to the back. Let me take a look at whatever you’ve brought with you this time. My, and to think you know about my secret and still tell me to not worry…”  
As they went into the backroom, Teiro could already feel himself slightly more at ease, his pain lessening, though his nausea being practically unaffected.  
The back of the store doubled as a house as well as a workspace with a small fitting room and a loom.  
“Now, come over here, let me see. I can only do so much without knowing what it is that I need to heal.”  
Heading over to a wooden stool, Teiro was made to take a seat, pulling up his shirt, revealing the various scars of injuries he had acquired all throughout his life. Those, and his new additions.  
“Alright, alright, I get it. But I really don’t want you to do this again… If it’s anything like my own… curse, I can only imagine how painful it is…”  
Slightly taken aback by his concern, the tailor looked at Teiro for a split second before letting out a hearty laugh.  
“You children grow up too fast these days. Just the other day, you’d come to me in the old village afraid of some fictional being, asking me to protect you, and now you’re already looking out for me.”  
Face slightly flushed, Teiro looked down toward the floor, dropping his shirt back down.  
“I was hoping you’d have forgotten about that by now…”  
“Oh, but how could I? You were such a sweet child back then, truly… Even after that woman ruined everything… But enough dwelling in the past… For now. Let me see those wounds again. We wouldn’t want for them to get infected now, would we?”  
Sighing in acceptance that Alexandra’s teasing would never cease, he pulled his shirt back up, revealing the evidence of his past once more.  
“Could we get this over with quickly? I still have to talk to father.”  
Her curiosity slightly peaked by what he would have to discuss with Yroh, she poked into the matter, distracting her from dealing with Teiro’s wounds.  
Drowned out by their conversation, the front door of the tailoring store was opened, a familiar voice ringing to the back room, though faint.  
“Excuse me? Miss… um… Madame Alexandra?”  
Quieting down as they heard the voice, they were both surprised by it.  
“Were you expecting visitors, Miss Alexandra?”  
“No, I don’t think I was… Truth be told, I don’t remember. Well, stay here, rest a spell. I shall go see who this is.”  
As she went to the front of the store, she was met with the expecting, angered, gaze of Claire Valentine, all built up to, to no avail, hide her concern.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve closed for the day. I must’ve forgotten to lock the door. How silly of me. Would I bother you by asking you to return tomorrow?”  
Claire’s guise was quickly shattered, being confronted with the kind attitude of the elder woman whom, despite her essentially breaking into her store, hoped to not inconvenience her.  
“Ah, um, no! Of course not! But, if it wouldn’t be asking too much, may I ask you a question before I leave? But only if I’m not too intrusive, of course!”  
Showing her a genuine smile, Alexandra came around the counter, kneeling down slightly to adjust to Claire’s height properly.  
“There, this should be more comfortable for you, not having to constantly look up at me. Now, what was it? You wanted to ask me a question? Please, go ahead. I couldn’t say no to someone with a face like yours.”  
Face flushed and overcome by an unfamiliar feeling of safety and warmth, Claire averted her gaze, directing it more toward the ceiling than anything.  
“Well, um, I was wondering… Did a knight and an injured person come here earlier? I’ve been sort of, well, looking for them…”  
Her smile still kept together quite well, in spite of the mention of the knight, whom she had suspected to have injured Teiro.  
“Why yes, they have. May I ask why you are looking for them, then? You don’t have to answer, of course.”  
“N—No… It’s not like it’s a secret or anything… I just didn’t want to leave him alone with a knight… I don’t trust them…”  
“I take it you know them, then? That’s lovely, I’m sure you’re quite good friends with one another if you look out for one another like this. Hmm… Well, since you’re here already, would you like something to drink? Some tea, perhaps? I have a fine blend you’ll find is only made in the village of Inzo. It is quite good, I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”  
“I’m sure I would, but—”  
“Excellent! Now, let me heat up some water. Have a seat in the meantime, I wouldn’t want to tire you out by having to stand all this time. I’ll be back shortly, sweetheart.”  
“Ah, but--! Y—you can’t just--!”  
Disappearing into the back portion of the store once again, Claire was left in the front on her own.  
“—leave me here…”  
Following a sigh, the door of the store was, once again, opened, an unfamiliar woman dressed in peculiar clothing, most notably a hat with a little feather attached to it, with long, blonde hair entering.  
“Excuse me! Have you, per chance, seen my companion? A tall man? Weird personality? Oh! And I wanted to ask! Did you have any of these clothes for sale? They look absolutely stunning!”  
Clearly overwhelmed by the sudden questions and the arrival of a stranger, Claire stood in amazement for a short while, finally grasping what had just transpired, opening her mouth to respond, only to notice she had no answers to any of the questions.  
“Umm… Well… I’m not sure?... No, rather… I don’t believe I have seen someone fitting of that… vague description… Although, I suppose, I didn’t pay any attention to whom I came across… And… in all honesty, I wouldn’t know. I don’t work here… This place is closed, actually…”  
“O—oh, is that so? Well, I should apologize then… Oh! But I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I am—”  
Before getting to finish her introduction, the strange woman was cut off by the return of Alexandra.  
“My, what is this? A friend of yours, perhaps? You should have told me, dear, I would have made more tea… Well, you’ll have to do with my cup for now, then… But where are my manners? My name is Alexandra, I own this little store. I’m afraid we’re currently closed, but you’re more than welcome to return tomorrow.”  
Taking note of the arrival of Alexandra, the strange woman completely forgot about her introduction, taking more interest in the clothes that were out for show than her original intent of finding her companion.  
“You’re the owner of this store? Does that mean you’ve also made all of these clothes? They’re so amazing! I’m not the most talented at sewing, so this is quite amazing to me! And this style of clothing is so foreign as well!”  
Letting out a lighthearted chuckle, the elder woman bowed slightly in appreciation of the compliment.  
“How kind of you. I wouldn’t call it amazing by any means though. I’m sure you could find a lot of tailors in this city far more talented than myself. I’m sure they’d be quite interested in your choice of clothing as well. If I had to guess, you aren’t from here, are you? May I ask where you hail from?”  
“Oh, of course! I’m from—”  
Cut off once again by the entry of another unfamiliar figure, a tall man with dark brown hair and a scarf entered the tailor’s.  
“My apologies for having to intrude on you after you’ve already closed, although I can’t help but notice that my friend seems to have ended up here. So, once again, my sincerest apologies. I hope she didn’t cause you too much trouble?”  
“Oh no, not at all. She was quite a dear I’d say. It was rather nice to have some new company for a change.”  
A slight smirk sneaking onto his face, the man bowed slightly as a sign of gratitude.  
“You didn’t cause trouble for once? Well, that ought to be a new record. Seven minutes and then some. I’m impressed. Now, what say you, you apologize for causing the nice lady and her employee an inconvenience as well? I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”  
The woman, looking slightly disappointed yet angered, also bowed down.  
“Uhm, well, yes… I’m sorry for bothering you. I didn’t mean to… Now, as for you! For your information, I don’t ALWAYS cause trouble! I have not done such on multiple occasions!”  
Replying with only a cocky smile, the strange man quickly changed the topic.  
“Well, one last time, I’m sorry for all of this. Perhaps we’ll return at a later date. But for now, I’d say we had better get going. We’ve still yet to find a place to stay the coming few days.”  
After reluctantly nodding in agreement, the woman also said her goodbyes and then proceeded to leave. Although not without peeking at the clothes on display.  
“I believe I’ve grown quite fond of those two. I most certainly look forward to their return here.”  
Claire found a little grin forming on her face, unable to hold it back.  
“So this is what it’s like to lead a commoner’s life? It’s far more enjoyable than I’d imagined…”  
“It most certainly has its merit, dear. It’s always lovely to meet new kinds of people. I must say, in the short time I’ve been here, I’ve had quite a lot of fun trying my hand as a tailor. I’m sure you’d find it equally as enjoyable.”  
Laughing awkwardly, Claire appeared slightly flushed.  
“W—well… I’m sure I wouldn’t be any good at sewing. I’ve never even tried it before… I’m not really that good with handywork in the first place… I’d probably only be a hinderance anyways…”  
Patting her on the shoulder for a bit, Alexandra gave her a reassuring look.  
“You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself. Being bad at one thing doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll be bad at another. Give it a try, I’ll give you a hand if you’d prefer that.”  
“Wouldn’t I just cause you more work? That aside, I still have to… uhm… find someone…”  
“Ah, yes. You were looking for that boy. I remember now. Teiro, he’s here, don’t worry. He should be resting right now. Or so I told him, but I doubt he’s actually able to…”  
For a short second, there was relief written all over Claire’s face, only to be met with concern shortly after.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he weren’t… Not with all that’s happened today… May I… may I please talk to him? I can’t help but feel like I need to apologize…”  
For the first time since they’ve spoken, Alexandra dropped her warm smile, showing genuine concern for the boy she’d been with since his birth.  
“…Of course, dear… As much as I’d love to let him rest, I’m sure someone of your standing wouldn’t have the time to wait. Now, come…”  
“Wh—what? How did you know that I’m…?”  
“Clothing and mannerism can tell a lot about a person, dear. At my age, you start to notice it more.”  
“Is… is that so? W—well… Thank you, Madame Alexandra…”  
Showing her the way to the back space, the elder woman could hardly manage a wry smile.  
“You shouldn’t thank me… I can only do so much to help you… Whatever happens after this is up to you, dear… It’s quite a burden to bear, is it not? Being marked…”  
As she finished her sentence, the both of them stood in front of the room Teiro was in, not leaving much room to ask questions.  
“Well, he should be here. Take your time, please. I’ll be waiting here…”  
“W—wait! What do you mean by “marked?””  
“…I suppose I should explain… But not now. It would only make things more complicated. Have your talk first and then I shall tell you about your being marked, alright?”  
Confused as never before, Claire only looked at Alexandra, expecting something. Anything. But there was nothing. No response. The only noise to happen was the slight creaking of the door being opened ever so slightly, barely enough to see inside.  
“I promise you. Though for now, you should do this. It’s the best preparation I can offer you for what I’d tell you.”  
The hesitation of the young woman was clear. Only as she looked into the room where Teiro was in did she realize what was being told to her.  
“…Alright… But… please, tell me afterwards, Madame Alexandra…”  
“Of course, child…”


End file.
